transformersfictionfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Komandor Fly/Wieści z Cybertronu (4) - sezon trzeci RiD'15
Część z was pewnie wie o czym mówię. Chodzi o trailer trzeciego sezonu Robots in Disguise. Sam trailer niczym mnie nie zaskakuje - znowu pojawiają się nowe kony + te z 1. sezonu. (Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=94B4cjdsVgU ) Serial mi się nie podobał z trzech powodów. Po pierwsze poprzednik (TransFormers Prime) był bardzo dobry i dawał spore pole do popisu swoim kontynuacjom. Zostawiono część Deceptikonów przy życiu, ale ostatnie sceny, w których zostały pokazane nie wykluczały też ich śmierci. W ten sposób twórcy zostawili sobie wolną furtkę - mogą ją równie dobrze zamknąć jak i otworzyć. Mówię tu głównie o Starscreamie, ale dotyczy to też Shockwave'a. Poza tym został Soundwave w Strefie Cienia, więc można go było użyć (co zrobiono, ale słabo), Airachnid stała się energonożernym Terrorconem (czyt. Zombie przyp. red.). Był jeszcze Megatron, ale udał się na wygnanie i ogłosił, że jest pacyfistą. Z tych pięciu postaci wykorzystano tylko jedną póki co. Jeśli chodzi o Boty to tam mieli komplet ośmiu postaci, a użyto tylko Ratcheta, Optimusa i Bumblebee. Z czego ten pierwszy pojawił się tylko na dwa odcinki. Po drugie fabuła serialu to zabawa w "policjantów i złodzieji". Na początku każdego odcinka pojawia się Con. Boty go najczęściej nie znają. Fixit wyszukuje w bazie danych tego Cona znając kilka jego cech. Potem nasz Minicon wyjaśnia co to za bandyta z tego Decepta. Najczęściej do jednej postaci dobierają cechy jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Potem Boty naparzają Cona. Cośtam ludzie w tle robią i pomagają pokonać "złodzieja". W ten sposób da się streścić 90% odcinków. Potem nieco odbiegli od schematu i Cony zaczęły formować drużynę, którą na koniec sezonu zapuszkowano. Następnie w drugim sezonie zrobiono kolejną ekipę, która tym razem też złapano. Po trzecie poziom humoru i wpływu ludzi na fabułę udowadniał, że jednak TransFormers Cybertron NIE jest najbardziej infantylną serią Transformers. Dowodem na to jest odcinek, w którym Soundwave daję się pokonać dwójce ludzi, Miniconowi, Bumblebee, kadetce i osiłkowi. Tak. To jest najbardziej idiotyczny odcinek. Jego tytuł powinien brzmieć: "Jak ultra OP Kox został zmieniony w ciotę". W całej serii znajdzie się jeszcze sporo przykładów. W sumie w RiDzie antagoniści byli płascy. Wyjątkami od tej reguły byli Megatronus Prime i Steeljaw. Ten pierwszy był bardzo ciekawy, a jego pojawienie spowodowało, że końcowa bitwa na koniec pierwszego sezonu zachęciła do obejrzenia następnego sezonu. Bardzo dobre jest też nawiązanie do pewnej książki z Uniwersum Prime i RiD, w której opowiadano o Trzynastu Prime'ach. Tym nawiązaniem jest już wspomniany Megatronus oraz nie wymieniony wcześniej przeze mnie Micronus Prime wraz z pozostałymi Prime'ami. Na korzyść RiDu mogę powiedzieć, że od rozpoczęcia drugiego sezonu zwiększyła się liczba aluzji do Prime. Takimi aluzjami jest nie tylko pojawienie się Ratcheta i Soundwave'a, ale też pokazanie w jednej ze scen pojazdu przypominającego tryb alternatywny Knockouta. Szkoda tylko, że mimo to nawiązania są zbyt rzadkie. Jak patrzę na kilka postaci z RiDu to widzę, że są bazowane na swoich odpowiednikach z G1. Chodzi mi Sideswipe'a, Jazza i Starscreama. To jest zdecydowany plus dla serialu. A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy czyli spekulacji i teorii. 1. Pojawienie się duetu Shockwave&Starscream. - o tym rozmawiałem kiedyś ze Smokescreenem4. Uważałem, że Starscream najpewniej się pojawi bo jest przeciwnikiem na miarę Bumblebee, jest sprytny i tyle razy go już upokorzono, że pojawienie się w RiDzie niewiele w tej kwestii zmieni. Z tej teorii udowodniono już połowę - pojawienie się Starscreama. Nadal zostaje jednak Shockwave. Wg. mnie jeśli już wprowadzą Shockwave'a to na krótki czas. Możliwe też iż do Starscreama dołączą (tak jak w G1) Combaticony. 2. Energonożerne Terrorcony. - Ci co oglądali odcinek "Głód" z TFP to wiedzą, że wątek Airachnid i Energonożernych Insecticonów. Najpewniej zostanie im poświęcony jeden odcinek w RiD, w którym zostaną pokonani przez Drużynę Optimusa. 3. Megatron. - wiem, wiem. RiD nie ma tendencji do pokazywania postaci z poprzedniej serii, ale można by pokazać jak dobrowolnie wygnany Megatron pomaga Autobotom. Za ten motyw lubiłem ostatnie odcinki pierwszego sezonu TFP. 4. Transformer X - zauważyłem, że w każdym sezonie RiD pojawiają się dwie postaci z TFP - w pierwszym sezonie są to Optimus i Bumblebee, w drugim Ratchet i Soundwave, w trzecim Starscream i jakaś-postać-z-tfp. Póki co mam nadzieję, że tą drugą postacią będzie Shockwave, ale zawsze może to być inna postać. 5. Jazz. - nie bez powodu pokazano Jazza w pierwszym sezonie RiD. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że dołączy do Bumblebee. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach